goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Underneath GoCity
Everyone has seen what is over GoCity, but never under it. What goes on under there? A thought nobody had. There is a man who once worked alongside the Forgetful Repairman, but got moved to working in the sewers, scrubbing the mold and brown spots off the tubular walls. This man's name was Calvin and he was 30 years old. Calvin had been scrubbing off the brown spots on one particular day, where nothing interesting would happen. He plunged the mold off and used a knife to scrape hardened rust off, right before a noise emit from underneath him. The floor was collapsing on itself, and Calvin held onto a railing, silent as usual. The floor collapsed and Calvin lost his grip, falling in what seemed to be an endless dark void. Falling... falling... with nothing below him. He was confused but knew there was something at the end. He couldn't find anywhere to grab onto, and if he did it would probabky tear his arm off since he was falling fast, so he just waited to see what the impact would be. Still no impact, still no flooring, just an endless gray tube with green spots and brown spots. Just then, a voice rang from behind him. "You really are something, Calvin old bean." The voice revealed itself as it whooshed in front of him. "Name's Nova, been around here recently! Let's play Go Fish, played with actual fish!" Fish flopped onto the table as the two landed on a mattress-like surface. "Not really into fish, huh? How about poker?" Something poked Calvin's eyes, but he remained silent. "How about pool?" Nova said, as the mattress turned into an ocean. "Oh, that's not a pool, silly me! This is an ocean. Oh well, we just have to make due~" Nova said. "Hold your breathe!" he said as he plunged under the water. The water levels rose as this impossible vast ocean gradually replaced the pipes above him. He was no longer underneath GoCity, but above it. Calvin saw a boat coming near him. Calvin climbed ln the boat and held onto the stone mermaid plastered on it's front as it went to GoCity's docks. The boat landed within 2 impossible seconds. Nova snapped and Calvin drifted to sleep, landing in the water. "Calvin, we cannot have fun if you're slumbering! Wake up and let's begin a brand new day! If we don't have fun now, there won't be a tomorrow in your fantasy!" Nova sprung up behind Calvin who is in his home. Pictures were reversed, and books never read what they were supposed to read. "Wakey wakey eggs and souls of the innocent! Come on, get uuuuup!". Nova was right beside Calvin's bedside. Calvin obeyed his orders and got up from his bed. Other people didn't even notice him. Nobody knew who he was, as if he had just appeared on the surface of the world. Which was the case. "Calvin, this is YOUR fate now! This is your own mind, after all. You hit that floor and BAM! Comatosed and thrown. What a miserable fate! I've already ensured you'll never wake up, but oh well! Enjoy your dreamscape, control what you normally couldn't. I'll be off! Toodalooooo~" Calvin knew there had to be an escape from this sudden twist. He could change the things around him, but things like portals to escape and doors to reality wouldn't work, but simply put him in a dream-like version of the real life. In this one, he could talk to people and books could be read, but still this wasn't real. He didn't want to control his mindscape, so he endlessly tried to find a way out. Until a black void emerged in front of him and he was sucked inside of it. He woke up in the same spot he had been cleaning with a note scribbled on his hand. "WAKEY WAKEY". He didn't even know if this was a dream anymore. Maybe it was. Maybe it will be. Forever. JJJJOOOOOOHN CENA (SIRENS) Category:Fanfics